


oh the somersaults you make my heart do

by lesbiyawn



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: (basically they’re all a bunch of high school dorks), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Louis/Marlon isn’t that big but it’s mentioned a few times, Romantic Comedy, its mainly violentine and a lotta friendship because that’s what these kids need, louis and brody unintentionally - or maybe intentionally? - play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiyawn/pseuds/lesbiyawn
Summary: “Rollercoasters are fast and rough and dangerous. The people who ride them have to be tough and daring and fearless. Girls like girls who are tough and daring and fearless. Violet bets Clementine would be impressed if she survived such a feat.”Or, Violet tries to impress Clementine and fails spectacularly.





	oh the somersaults you make my heart do

**Author's Note:**

> Whew baby, this is a long one! 
> 
> Another fic based on a tumblr prompt: http://clemjavier.tumblr.com/post/177462869369/i-have-a-headcanon-that-if-clem-and-violet-went-to. Sorry, I changed it a tiny bit to be a boardwalk instead of a theme park. I’m a Jersey girl so I’ve gotta represent the Jersey shore! Nothing like the food and rides at Morey’s Pier. Also, I’ve never related more to Vi in my life. I am terrified of rollercoasters but I too would go on one just so I could “impress” a girl (aka cling to her for dear life.) There’s no set location for this but the ride in this fic is real and for some reason my family loves it: https://youtu.be/6B1k63q-5UQ Watching the video might help with putting yourself in Violet’s quaking boots. 
> 
> Obviously an AU, no-apocalypse, just a couple of teens hanging out on the boardwalk. I’d imagine they’re all high school students just enjoying their last few days of summer. 
> 
> This is my first fic in Vi’s perspective. It was a bit harder but I’m hoping it feels authentic.

Louis was right when he said a weekend at the beach would be fun but Violet would never give him the satisfaction.

Brody had been all for the idea, of course. “ _A nice time at the beach will do us all good! The sand, the waves, the people, what’s not to enjoy?_ ”

Violet had of course rolled her eyes and scoffed. “ _‘What’s not to enjoy?’ Did you not just hear yourself? The sand, the waves, the people._ ”

She had been the only one against the idea, unfortunately. Marlon had been gung-ho, of course, since Louis had been the one to suggest it. “ _Aw, c’mon Vi! A weekend to ourselves is just what we need._ ”

She had been ready to throw in the towel when Clementine had voted in favor of the trip. “ _I’ve got a family friend with a beach house. Javí told me I could use it anytime. I’m sure he’d be fine with you all coming, if you’re on your best behavior._ ” She had said with a pointed look at Louis.

Violet’s opinion of the vacation had quickly changed after that. She supposed a weekend trip with them wouldn’t be completely painful. At least not if Clementine was there.

They had all noticed her sudden change in vote but only Louis was fool enough to prod her about it. She wanted to smack the grin on his face when he said, “ _Why the change of heart, Vi?_ ” The glare she gave silenced him for a short while and both Brody and Marlon had kept his mouth shut about it for the rest of the trip.

Violet, always true to her character, had made sure to keep up her slouch and frown through the trip. Not enough to ruin her friends’ mood, but enough to keep them from teasing her.

Last thing she needed was for them to think she had a heart.

Their short time of bliss was coming to an end, unfortunately. They all decided to tour the boardwalk for their last night and gorge themselves on all the fattening foods they could find.

Even Violet’s frown couldn’t survive the night. The cool breeze drifting from the ocean, small flecks of salt and sand getting tangled in her hair. The smell of the sea drowned out by the wonderfully blended aroma of fries and cotton candy and funnel cake. The neon lights of shops and games standing stark against the dark night sky above. The sound of footfalls against wooden planks, adrenaline-fueled screams, and distant waves lapping at the shore sang in her ears.

With a near finished cup of Dippin’ Dots, Violet breaks out of her reverie to observe her friends’ current commotion.

Brody has her arm raised over her plate as she walks, Louis flitting around her like a humming bird. He is trying - occasionally successful - to nab some of her funnel cake. She gives Louis a warning glare and the rest of them a pleading look for help.

“I told you if you wanted to have some you could’ve gone in with me for the larger size.” Brody barks at Louis. “I paid for this all on my own. When you start forking up money for food you can have some.”

Louis gives her a pout. “But I’m starving, Brody! And I’ve got no money!” He reaches into his coat to pull out his pockets, revealing nothing but lint.

Clementine laughs. “That sounds a lot like a you problem, Louis.”

Marlon laughs with her while Louis clutches his heart. “After all we’ve been through? I’ll remember this, Clem.”

Brody turns to smile at Clementine. “Thanks for having my back, Clem.” In the brief moment her eyes are away from the plate, Louis’s hand grabs a large chunk of the funnel cake. Brody’s reaction time is not fast enough and her smack fails to hit him.

Louis dances around Brody, arm raised high above her. “Gotta be quicker next time!”

As Brody grumbles and hugs her plate closer to her chest, Louis walks back over to Clementine and splits his stolen piece in half. Brody watches dumbfounded as Clementine gives her a guilty shrug.

“You were in on it - oh you sneaky little-,”

Marlon’s laugh cuts her off. “You have to admit, it was a good play.”

“Easy for you to say, he hasn’t tried to take a sip of your soda.” Brody argues, finishing what was left on her plate.

“That’s because he has poor taste.” Louis looks at the soda in Marlon’s hands. “Dr. Pepper? You are no boyfriend of mine.”

“Poor taste, huh?” Violet can’t help herself. “So what’s that say about you?”

They all laugh at Violet’s jab, Louis included.

“Oh my, she speaks!” He leaves Clementine’s side to bump her shoulder. “Sometimes we get worried we lose you in the crowd you’re so quiet. And I mean, with that height-,”

Violet narrows her eyes and frowns at Louis.

“Hey, Lou,” Marlon says. “Give Vi a break. We all know how much she appreciates her silence.”

Louis obeys and backs off, arms raised in a harmless manner. Violet isn’t foolish enough to thank Marlon and instead watches as all her friends grow quiet.

She huffs and looks intensively at them. When they have yet to break, Violet begins to speak.

“Uh, well, thank you-,”

She is quickly interrupted by the obnoxious sound of Marlon sipping from an empty cup, the noise grating on her nerves.

“You’re all so childish.” She huffs, crossing her arms once more. They all laugh, making her work hard to hide her smile.

“Indeed we are, my dear Vi,” Louis says. “And that’s why we are so going to whoop a bunch of little kids at carnival games!”

Brody laughs. “No sense of honor, Louis?”

“None at all!” He proudly proclaims. “Especially not with all those prizes!”

“You know I could buy you something a whole lot better, right?” Marlon says with a laugh, eyeing up the stuffed animals and trinkets in question.

“Money can’t buy you everything.” Louis slings an arm around Marlon and another around Clementine. “It can’t buy you happiness.”

“Oh no?” Brody asks. “You seemed quite happy with my funnel cake earlier and that cost money!”

“Are you still hung up over that?” Louis quirks an eyebrow at her. “I thought it’d be water under the bridge by now.”

“You know how jacked prices are here!”

“Exactly why I didn’t go on that business venture with you!” Louis grins. “Why would I invest in some funnel cake when I can just embezzle it right off your plate?”

“I don’t think you used any of those words correctly.” Brody says with a frown. “And I thought you said you didn’t because you’re broke?”

“Well-,”

Marlon smirks. “He means my money.”

“Precisely.” Louis nods at him before looking at Clementine on his left. “Now - what game have you got your eyes out for?”

“I don’t know, you may not care about honor but I don’t want to be known for making little kids cry.” Clementine shrugs. “Besides, like Marlon said, what’s the point in winning them?”

“What’s the point - oh Clem!” Louis tsks. “There’s nothing like the satisfaction of beating a rigged carnival game!”

Brody laughs. “Okay I’ll give him that one.”

“See? And I bet AJ would love one of those jumbo sized Dancing Celery’s-,”

“Disco Broccoli.”

“-Disco Broccoli, right.” Louis’s eyes scan the many stations set up along the pier. His eyes land on one in particular and light up. “Perfect.”

“What is it?” Clementine asks, trying to follow his line of sight.

“It’s one of those water gun games. We all know how much of a crazy good shot you are!”

Clementine looks deep in thought. “I don’t know, it still feels like taking candy from a baby.”

“Fine, then we wait until there aren’t any kids or parents playing!”

“Then who exactly is she going to be up against?” Violet asks.

“Other dumb teenagers like us!”

Clementine smiles and Violet ignores the little leap her heart makes at the sight. “Alright, fine. Just one and just for AJ.”

Louis gives her a slap on the back. “That’s the spirit!” He starts leading them towards the game he had spotted.

“I haven’t played one of them in so long,” Clementine says to her as they follow Louis. “I may be a little rusty.”

“You’re just saying that to make yourself feel better when you lose.” Violet says, daring a smirk at her.

Clementine’s eyes raise in surprise briefly, before furrowing to accompany a smirk. “Oh and who I am going to be losing to? You?”

“Maybe,” Violet shrugs. “Maybe I’ve just be holding back and am a way better shot than you.”

Clementine laughs. “I don’t think so. I would leave you in the dust.”

“Or maybe you’ll never know because I’d just let you win. I might feel bad. I mean, this is for AJ after all.” Violet keeps her smirk, in an attempt to hide her rapidly beating heart. “I wouldn’t want to be known for making kids or a pretty girl cry.”

If the flirt catches Clementine off-guard she doesn’t show it. Instead, she gives a good-natured scoff. “Right. Such a big heart after all.”

“Exactly.”

They watch as Louis begins chatting with the worker, a scrawny kid that looks close to their age. Louis turns back to them all with a grin and a thumbs up, beckoning them over the stand.

“My new friend here says all we have to do is slap down a Hamilton and we’re good to go.” He turns to the employee. “Right, Josh?”

The kid nods, readjusting his drooping hat. “Yeah. It’s two per person for a play.”

Marlon sighs and reaches into his wallet. Clementine clears her throat and pulls a ten dollar bill from her pocket. “I’m doing it for AJ, remember?”

Marlon looks like he’s going to argue but Clementine hands the worker the money before he can respond.

“We can pay you back.” Brody tells her.

Clementine only shrugs. “Don’t worry about.” She smirks. “Consider it a winner’s token.”

“So cocky,” Marlon says as they all take their seats. Clementine sits next to her, giving Violet a smug smirk. “Let’s see if you put that money where your mouth is.”

The remaining three seats are quickly filled up by other teenagers, as Louis predicted. Violet thinks it’ll be a tough competition but she knows Clementine is a force to be reckoned with, especially when AJ is involved.

The worker nods his head and speaks into his microphone. “Alright, you all want to aim into the center of the target. Whoever can get their ball to the top first wins. Wait until you hear the starting bell.”

Clementine shifts into determination, her eyebrows furrowing as she stares intently at her target. Violet grasps the hands of the gun and holds it steady.

There is a sudden ringing, signally the start of the game. They all aim the best they can for the center as the stream of water shoots out. With a quick adjustment Violet gets hers in the center, grinning as she sees her ball rising above everyone else’s. Clementine’s is a close second, trailing just behind her own.

Everyone is hunched over their guns and for once, Violet feels she is at an advantage. Her natural shitty posture may help her in winning the game.

Violet, feeling her grip is sturdy enough, risks a glance at Clementine. Her eyebrows are still furrowed and lips pursed, but their eyes meet briefly.

Clementine simpers and gives her a wink before turning back to her target.

Violet feels her smug expression slipping as her heart picks up its pace. She quickly looks back to see her hands have lost their sure grasp and her line of fire has been shaken. As she attempts to re-aim, she hears the loud clanging of a bell. The streams of water abruptly cut off and she sees Clementine’s ball proudly at the top of her pole.

Everyone lets out frustrated sighs as they sit back but Violet keeps her eyes trained on the game.

“What’s the matter, Vi?” Clementine taunts. “Couldn’t handle the pressure?”

Violet breaks her gaze to turn her head and narrow her eyes at Clementine. “I thought you were all about winning this fair and square?”

Clementine tilts her head innocuously. “Did I not? It wouldn’t be my fault if some people are just easily distracted.”

Violet huffs but doesn’t hide the smile that grows on her face.

They hop off their chairs, Clementine receiving her prize from the worker. The huge stuffed Disco Broccoli is ridiculous and makes them all laugh as Clementine tries to find the least awkward way to hold it.

“You know he’s going to tell me he’s too old for this stuff,” Clementine says. “Which means I’ll be stuck with this thing and have nowhere to put it.”

As they tour the rest of the pier, occasionally stopping to try a few more games - most of which they lose, except for a dart-and-balloon game in which Marlon wins Louis a big snake - Violet notices Clementine eyeing up the many rollercoasters.

Clementine doesn’t know of her fear of rides and she’d like to keep it that way. How was she supposed to keep up her badass, no-care-in-the-world persona if a couple of fast drops and loop de loops made her queasy?

Unfortunately, Violet isn’t the only one to notice. As Marlon and Louis share a glob of cotton candy, Brody follows Clementine’s eyes to the biggest ride on the pier.

“Thinking of riding the Great White, Clem? It’s a hell of a ride.”

“Is that the ride Aasim almost passed out on?” Louis asked with a mouthful of cotton candy.

Brody shook her head. “Nah, that’s the Serpent. The Great White is the one that gives you serious whiplash.”

“Oh joy,” Violet says, hoping her indifference is enough to mask her fear.

“I haven’t been on a rollercoaster in so long,” Clementine says. “Last time I went on one was with Lee and he was scared out of his wits.”

“I can’t blame him, you’re quiet the daredevil.” Marlon says, handing the last few pieces of cotton candy to Louis. “Up for that beast?”

Clementine crosses her arms and smirks. Her stance would be intimidating if it wasn’t for the giant stuffed vegetable in her hand. “I think I could tackle that.”

A glint shines in Louis eyes and he looks to Violet. She feels her heart drop. “You know, Violet’s quite the thrill-seeker, too. A regular Evil Kenevil.”

“Oh really?” Clementine looks back at her with a smile. Violet stops glaring at Louis to give an attempt at a laugh.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Louis,” Marlon says while Brody gives Violet a knowing look. Clementine might not know about her phobia but the rest of them do. “Maybe we ought to let Violet be.”

“Yeah, I mean, she’s probably still full from all the junk we had.” Brody tries to help but Clementine still has her eyes on Violet. “Rollercoasters aren’t known for being kind to stomachs.”

“Nonsense!” Louis says with a now full-blown shit-eating grin. “Violet’s up the challenge, aren’t you, Vi?”

Violet wants nothing more than to pummel him into the wooden planks beneath their feet. She wants to snap at him but Clementine is looking at her with a quirked eyebrow and a look in her eyes she can’t quite read.

Rollercoasters are fast and rough and dangerous. The people who ride them have to be tough and daring and fearless. Girls like girls who are tough and daring and fearless. Violet bets Clementine would be impressed if she survived such a feat.

“Louis-,”

“Yeah, I am.” She says proudly, straightening her back for once. Clementine’s eyebrows raise at her change in posture and she smiles. Violet thinks she’s still an inch or two shorter but her new found confidence makes her feel bigger.

Louis cheers while Marlon and Brody exchange nervous glances. “That’s the spirit! I’m gonna get in line to grab some tickets. Clem, why don’t you join me?”

Clementine breaks eye contact with Violet to nod at Louis, following him to the closest ticket booth. Once she is out of sight, Violet lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Are you sure about this, Vi?” Brody asks. “I mean, rollercoasters have never really been your thing.”

That was a nice way of putting it. She wasn’t sure panicked screams and begging for the sweet release of death with eyes screwed shut could be simply classified as “not being her thing.”

“I’ll be fine.” Violet says with confidence thinner than a sheet of paper. “It’s just one ride.”

The pained looks on Brody and Marlon’s faces give little comfort.

“You know he brought Clem along so he can talk you up, right?”

“Yeah, I know. He’s probably telling her I was a beta tester for Kingda Ka.” She huffs and glares at Marlon. “Why does your boyfriend have to be such an ass?”

“It’s usually endearing,” Marlon says, glancing at Louis in line with Clementine. “But I think he went a bit too far with this one.”

“You know, Clem would understand if you backed out.” Brody says. “Then we can just force Louis to go on one with her. He’s not a fan of rollercoasters either and it’d be fun to see him squealing.”

“I don’t back out from anything,” Violet crosses her arms and glares at Great White. “If Clem wants to go on that tall, flimsy, rickety. . .” Violet stops herself to take a breath. “Anyway, it’s just a rollercoaster.”

“Sure.” Brody says with wavering reassurance.

Louis walks back to their group with tickets in hand and a grin still on his face. “We’ve got ‘em. Enough for you two to enjoy that little ride and more.”

Violet snatches a ticket from Louis, giving him the most violent glare she can muster. He gives a nervous chuckle as he pulls his hand back.

Clementine starts leading them towards the ride while Violet remains at Louis’s side.

“You better watch your ass for the next few weeks,” she whispers to him. “It’d really be a shame if something happened to your kneecaps.”

Louis gives another nervous chuckle, even less sure of himself. “I’m just trying to help you out, Vi. If I can get you and Clem together by the end of tonight I deserve a huge thank you.”

“The thank you is going to be me letting you have your life.”

“You know you’re pretty scary for your size. It’s like having a murderous Oompa Loompa out for my blood.”

“I’m gonna-,”

“Would you look at that! We’re here!” Louis cuts her off, gesturing to the line leading up to the docking area.

Violet takes a long look at the rollercoaster. It seemed much smaller from a distance. The tracks climb higher and the drops seem much steeper up close.

“Does it really need to look like it’s made of popsicle sticks?” Violet mumbles aloud.

“Sometimes there’s nothing better than a wooden rollercoaster,” Clementine says to her, turning around to face her. “The twists and loops in a steel one can be great but nothing beats the noises of a wooden coaster.”

Violet nods, her mouth too dry to speak. Clementine gives her another look she can’t read but breaks it when the line begins to move.

“Here, why don’t you guys give us your stuff,” Marlon says with outstretched hands. “Don’t want anything happening to Disco Broccoli.”

Clementine laughs and hands him over. They reach into their pockets to retrieve their phones and Clementine reluctantly removes her hat. The other three step out of line as they secure their spots. She sees Brody and Marlon give her one last reassuring smile before she looks away.

“You definitely want to do this, right?” Clementine asks her. Violet always forgets how pretty Clementine looks without her hat.

Violet could come clean and rid herself of the mess she was in. She knew Clementine would not judge her and the only downside is that they’d be out the money for the ride. All she had to do was fess up and admit she was scared.

That was not happening. “Yeah, I’ve been on much scarier rides before.” The look Clementine gives her tells her that was not the right thing to say. “I’m all good. You can hold my hand if you get scared, though.”

Her boldness makes Clementine laugh. “I’ll let you know if I start getting worried.”

As each minute passes the line in front of them grows smaller until she and Clementine are face to face with the one of the operators. She extends her hand and the two of them give her their tickets. She places them in a box beside her and moves to open the gate.

Violet and Clementine, along with several other riders, file onto the deck. Another worker lifts the bars and escorts the previous riders off, shortly after turning to the new group.

He sighs and begins giving a monologue in the most monotone voice Violet had ever heard. “If you don’t already know the drill, keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. No recording or flash photography. No drinks or food blah blah blah. Just buckle up and don’t make my job difficult.”

Clementine looks to Violet. “Any preference on seating?”

“Just - not the front, please.”

Clementine obliges her wish and leads her to a seat in one of the middle cars. She slips in first, moving down so Violet could sit.

As Violet sits and buckles her seat, feeling the bar come down across her chest, she is forced to realize there is no going back. She can feel her façade starting to crack and looks away from Clementine to hide her frown.

She hears a loudspeaker come to life and the booming voice of an employee echoes around her. “Keep all limbs inside the car at all times. Safety is our number one priority. Enjoy the ride.”

As the loudspeaker cuts off she feels herself thrusted forward as the ride begins to move. The bar catches her as she listens to the exhale of machinery and the methodical clicking of the slowly moving ride.

She listens to the wind screaming in her ears as the car delves into a dark tunnel. She feels herself sliding against Clementine as the ride makes a turn but she cannot make out her surroundings. The darkness is quickly breached by sunlight as the car makes its final turn out of the tunnel.

Their momentum slows as they begin their first ascent. Violet tries to calm her breathing as she glances around herself. She can see the boards below slowly becoming farther away as they climb, the ticking of the ride’s belt matching her rapid heartbeat. She clings tightly to the bar in front of her.

“Hey,” Clementine says to her, voice rising above the wind. “Just look up at the sky and let loose. You’ll feel weightless.”

Violet is reluctant to follow her orders but lessens her grip on the bar. She glances at Clementine before moving her eyes to the night sky above.

“Try raising your hands when we make the drop.”

Violet thinks Clementine is crazy. It’s not enough to stop her arms from lifting up as the car reaches its peak, though. Especially not when she sees Clementine’s dazzling smile in her peripheral.

She sees the distant waves crashing against the shore before the ride plummets faster than her sinking heart. Her arms are not in the air long as they make their descent, flailing around to catch the most stable object she can find. She feels Clementine trying to reach out for her and before she can stop herself, she clutches onto her shirt with both hands.

The sound of the rattling chains below and screams of other riders bombards her ears before becoming muffled by the commanding blasts of wind. She makes no attempt to let go of Clementine but she dares not meet her eyes. She focuses on the track ahead as it comes racing toward her.

She feels her stomach rise and fall with each powerful hump of the ride, lurching as they bend and weave around the track. She hears a noise ringing in her ears as she opens her mouth and she soon realizes it’s a scream escaping her own lips.

The fear snaking itself through her starts to dissipate as she feels Clementine’s arm circle her back. She risks a glance at her face and finds her smiling down at her, wind ruffling her coiled hair.

Violet quickly looks back to the ride, feeling an immense heat in her cheeks. She chose to ride this to impress Clementine and instead she was making a fool of herself.

Violet takes a deep breath as the ride speedily approaches its last drop, exhaling as the car dips down. The wind lets go its grip of her hair and she feels her strands fall back into place. She lets herself relax as she hears the clacking of the ride slowly docking.

As the attendant begins helping the others out of their cars, Violet quickly lets go of Clementine and distances herself. If she is lucky, Clementine will keep her mouth shut about the whole ordeal.

The employee finally reaches their seat and extends a hand to them. Violet takes it and hoists herself onto the deck, brushing herself off as Clementine gets out from her seat.

She runs a hand through her wind tousled hair and grunts as her fingers catch on a few knots. She feels like a mess and probably looks like one, too.

Clementine and Violet walk in silence as they return to their group, the others giving them varying hopeful, apologetic, and amused looks.

“So you both survived!” Louis says with a grin. “See, we were worried you two might not meet the height requirement at first.”

Violet rolls her eyes and Clementine gives him a light punch in the shoulder.

“How, uh,” Marlon clears his throat. “How was it?”

Violet feels Clementine’s eyes on her briefly but she avoids them, instead looking at the passing crowd around them. She slouches and brings back her signature frown. She sees Brody give her an awkward smile.

“It was good,” Clementine says. “I can see why people complain about whiplash, though. My neck is really going to feel it in the morning.”

“You want to talk about whiplash,” Louis says, bumping Clementine’s shoulder. “Behold the Zero Gravity! That baby jolts you around like a tourist shakes a Polaroid picture!”

Violet hears Clementine laugh and looks at the ride Louis is gesturing to. The ride is currently running with people screaming as the large machine lifts them in the air and spins wildly. With a single look she knows she is done with rides for the day.

Clementine still has a spark in her eyes, though.

“The night is still young!” Marlon says with a smile. “And we’ve still got a handful of tickets left.”

“Yeah,” Brody says with him. “Why don’t the three of you go enjoy yourselves while Vi and I hold your stuff?”

“Are you about that?” Clementine asks. “You don’t want to try it?”

Brody laughs and shakes her head. “No way. Me and rides aren’t friends.”

She feels her friends eyes on her. “I-I’m good. I can stay with Brody.”

“If you insist,” Marlon says, extending his arm and giving Disco Broccoli to Brody. Louis drapes his snake around Violet’s shoulders. Violet reaches out to grab their phones, widening her eyes when she feels Louis place Clementine’s hat on her head.

She looks to Clementine with a nervous expression to see her just as surprised. She quickly smiles, though.

“Not bad! Just don’t go getting attached.”

Violet hums, mustering up a smile for Clementine.

Brody and Violet follow the three of them to the ride but stand to the side, watching them snag their place in line. With them out of earshot, Brody turns to Violet.

“So, how was it?”

Violet’s frown returns in full force. “Fine.”

“Just ‘fine?’”

“Just fine.”

“Right.” Brody seems to drop the subject, looking down at the stuffed prize in her hands. “These things are so ridiculous. Who would even need them this big?”

“Yeah.”

Brody narrows her eyes at Violet, pursing her lips. “You okay, Vi?”

“Fine.”

“There you go again with the ‘fine.’” She tries making eye contact but Violet keeps her gaze focused on the line for Zero Gravity. “Did something happen on the ride? Clementine seemed okay but it looks like something ain’t right.”

Violet huffs and shrugs her shoulders. “Nothing happened.”

“Really?” Brody says with a quirked eyebrow.

“Really.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Violet furrows her eyebrows as she watches her friends in line. She sees Louis and Clementine laughing at something Marlon has said.

She sighs.

“I embarrassed myself.” Violet admits.

“On the ride?” Brody asks, to which Violet nods. “What happened?”

“I got all scared like a coward. And then I-,” she lets out another frustrated huff. “Well then I got too personal and probably made Clem uncomfortable.”

“What makes you say that? Clem seemed just fine with you when you two got off the ride. And she was all good with you hanging onto her hat for her.”

Violet looks up at the brim of the hat and feels her cheeks grow warm again.

“She was probably just being nice.”

“Right.” Brody says with a drawl and good-natured roll of her eyes. “Because she flirts with me all the time.”

“She doesn’t - we don’t -,” Violet gripes with a glare.

“Ahuh.” Brody raises her eyebrows knowingly. “I think you’re just overthinking things, Vi.”

“I always overthink things when girls are involved.”

Brody laughs, drawing a small smile out of Violet. “You do but for once I think you can breathe easily. I really don’t think this is all Clem 'just being nice’ to you.”

“I hope so.” She mutters, loud enough for Brody to give her a sympathetic smile.

“Oh look, they’re getting on the ride now.” Brody nods to the ride entrance where the three begin boarding. “I don’t know how they do it. Those things don’t seem fun at all.”

“Tell me about it.” She grins as she sees the ride start up. “If you still want that funnel cake back I bet Louis will be hacking it back up when he gets off that thing.”

“Gross!” Brody says with a laugh.

“Oh I know.”

Violet watches as the ride rises and spins, almost mesmerizing if not for the screams accompanying it.

She thinks back to the rollercoaster, on the soft look in Clementine’s eyes as she comforted her. The gentle way she had held her, even if brief. The teasing they had shared beforehand. Clementine did act differently around Violet, she supposed.

Would she want to date Violet, though? She was rough and sarcastic and frowned a lot. She always got into trouble at school. She was apparently a coward, too.

Clementine was the star student and best athlete. She always had her head up and tried making things easier for someone else. Why would she pick Violet, of all people, when she could get almost anyone to swoon for her?

She was one of the few people to laugh at Violet’s dry humor. She was one of the few people who could get Tenn to smile so easily. She was the only person Violet trusted enough to turn to when things got uncomfortable at home.

“Vi!” Brody’s nudge on her shoulder broke Violet free from her musing. She tilts her head towards the ride where their friends are walking back to them, sharing laughs. Brody glances up at Violet’s head and back to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, right.” She reaches up and removes  
Clementine’s hat.

“Thanks for waiting,” Clementine says, reaching out for Disco Broccoli and her hat. “And thanks for holding onto this.” She puts her cap back onto her head where it belongs and gives Violet a nod.

“N-no problem.” Violet says, clearing her throat.

They return their phones and Louis’s prize, Marlon flipping through their remaining tickets.

“There are only a few left. We might be able to fit one more ride in.”

“What about the Ferris Wheel?” Clementine asks.

They all turn around to face the large ride at the end of the pier. The poles dance with colors as it turns round and round.

“I like the sound of that,” Brody says. “Slow and without any twists to make my stomach do a flip.”

“And with the space on the gondola we don’t have to worry about someone holding our stuff.” Marlon says, counting the tickets in his hand. “What do you know? We got five tickets left.”

“I’m down.” Louis says.

They all look to Violet. She isn’t a fan of having many eyes on her.

“Fine with me.” She sees Clementine give her a smile and does little to stop a smile from appearing on her own face.

They file into the line for the ride, all complaining about the noticeably longer line.

“It’s a staple, what can you expect?” Marlon says with a frustrated sigh.

They patiently wait the time, only making occasional remarks. By the time they reach the platform, the size of the gondolas dawn on them.

“Five is gonna be a tight squeeze,” Marlon says. “I don’t know if they’ll let us all ride together. For safety reasons and all.”

“We could do two and three,” Brody suggests. “Us girls can take one and you two can have your own.”

Violet sees a familiar glint in Louis’s eyes. Before she can stop him from opening his large mouth, a suggestion is already spilling forth.

“You don’t have to worry about third wheeling us, Brody,” Louis says with a devilish smile. “Or should I say third _Ferris_ -wheeling us.”

They all let out equally pained groans.

“What? It was a good joke.”

“Bad puns aside, I’m fine with either.” Marlon says. “What do you girls want to do?”

Brody adopts a similar smile to Louis’s. “You know, maybe Louis is right. I may just crash with you boys for this one.”

Clementine quirks her eyebrow as Violet narrows her eyes at her friends. They seemed insistent on having her make a fool of herself.

Clementine shrugs before she can threaten them, however. “That’s fine with me. Vi?”

She drops her intense glare to look at Clementine. “Yeah, I guess that’s cool with me.”

“Can I have your guys’ tickets?” The clerk asks them, their arm extended. Marlon hands them their last tickets. “Alright, it’s only four to a gondola. You got your seating figured out?”

They open the gate and lead them onto the deck. The ride clicks as several gondolas shift into place, workers moving to open their doors.

“Yeah, it’ll be us three in one.” Marlon says, letting the clerk lead them into the left most gondola.

“And I take it you two in the other?” The clerk asks them.

“Yeah.” Clementine says for them both.

The clerk nods their head and leads them to the next gondola, just behind Marlon, Louis, and Brody’s.

They both duck their head as they step inside, steadying themselves as the gondola begins to sway. Clementine sits with her back to their friends, Violet taking a seat across from her.

She watches as they fill the last few gondolas and step back to address them all.

“Keep all limbs inside the ride and keep the rocking to a minimum.”

A worker pulls a lever and they begin to move, slowly climbing with the rest of the ride.

A comfortable silence fills their compartment as they watch the pier and ocean below. They see kids running around the boardwalk and parents chasing after, antsy teenagers in line for a thrill, seagulls dive-bombing unsuspecting tourists and lovers taking strolls on the beach in the dark.

The sounds of the boardwalk grow fainter as they rise and soon their ears are greeted with only the soft whistles of the wind and the quiet creaking of their gondola swinging in the breeze.

“This was nice. Louis was right about this trip.” Clementine says, ending their silence.

“Yeah,” Violet agrees. “I won’t tell him that, though.”

Clementine chuckles. “I didn’t think you would.”

Violet meets Clementine’s eyes as she takes a breath. She closes her eyes and opens them as she exhales.

“I, uh,” she pauses, gathering her bearings. “I wanted to apologize.”

When Clementine only gives her a tilt of her head and furrowed brows in response, she continues.

“For how I acted on the rollercoaster. I understand if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t cool.”

“What are you talking about, you were just fine? If anything I’m sorry you felt pressured into going on that ride with me.”

“I wasn’t pressured,” she starts before seeing the deadpan look on Clementine’s face. “Okay maybe I was a little pressured but I could’ve backed out of it. And besides, it wasn’t your fault.”

Clementine shrugged. “I still feel a little bad. I kinda figured you weren’t a fan of rollercoasters but I didn’t realize you were that afraid of them.”

Violet feels an uncomfortable heat envelop her neck and face. She looks away from Clementine and tries to focus on the far-off blobs below, doing her best to ignore the pricks she feels in her eyes.

“Oh shit,” Clementine says quietly. “I didn’t mean -,” she sighs and gets up from her seat, stopping when she feels the gondola shake more. They still have yet to reach the top but as the people in the distance become smaller, Violet guesses they’re getting close.

Clementine sits down next to Violet and extends a hand. “I’m sorry if I insulted you. That didn’t come out how I wanted it to. I only meant if I had known you would’ve been uncomfortable I wouldn’t have agreed to going on the ride in the first place.”

Violet tries as best as she can to discreetly wipe the tears from the corners of her eyes and turns to Clementine. “Why? Wouldn’t you have had fun on your own?”

Clementine scoffed. “Going on rides alone sucks. And besides,” Violet watches as her cheeks darken. “I kinda wanted to spend time with you. Just you.”

Heat returns to Violet’s face in full force but the feeling isn’t entirely unpleasant this time. “Oh.”

Clementine laughs awkwardly. “Oh is right.”

There is a pregnant pause between the two before Violet speaks up.

“So you knew from the start I was lying about liking rides?” Violet asks.

Clementine nods her head and smirks. “Your enthusiasm really sold me.”

Violet laughs. “I’ve never really been a fan.”

“But you still went on one with me. I think that’s brave.”

Violet does the best she can to cover her blush. “Uh, yeah. Brave.”

The two of them watch as the ride comes to a halt, their gondola stopping just before the peak. They turn to look at the others and see them all watching them before they quickly turn around. Violet rolls her eyes and Clementine chuckles.

“Of course they’d get to be at the top.” Violet says, smirking at her friends’ silhouettes.

“It’s so beautiful from up here.” Clementine says, looking out at the ocean.

Violet feels her heart skip a beat and her mouth run dry as she croaks, “Not as beautiful as you.”

Clementine’s head whips back to face Violet, her lips parted and eyebrows raised in surprise.

Violet opens her mouth to apologize or make a joke but she stops herself. She won’t backpedal on this.

She doesn’t have to worry about making Clementine uncomfortable, though.

Before Violet can react she feels Clementine’s hand on her neck and lips on her mouth. Of all the flips her heart has done in the day, Violet decides the ones it does now are her favorite.

She sees Clementine’s eyes closed and feels her own start to droop. She tries wrap her arms around her, doing her best to reciprocate the kiss. Clementine may have made their positioning awkward but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t kiss back.

As their gondola begins to once again sway with the sudden movement, Clementine pulls back before Violet can return the favor.

“Sorry.” Clementine says but she looks far from it.

“Was that for the compliment?” Violet asks.

Clementine shrugs. “That and the hug you gave me on Great White. I like being held by a girl.”

Violet smirks. “Well that’s unfortunate because I also like being held by a girl.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to compromise. Switch things up every once and a while.” Clementine begins leaning back in.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Violet says, closing her eyes and leaning back in.

Their kiss is interrupted by a whistle, unfortunately.

They see Louis above them, grinning wider than his mouth should allow. Brody and Marlon are far from innocent with grins of their own.

“Get a room you guys!” Brody yells.

“I better be best man for both of you at the wedding!” Marlon teases.

“And I’d like to remind you both that I’m the one to thank here!” Louis calls out. “Yours truly!”

Violet gives them a dignified gesture with one particular finger, prompting their whole gondola to shake with laughter.

Clementine shakes her head and scoffs with a smile, turning her attention back to Violet. “You know we have another loop to complete.”

“We do?” Violet asks as the Ferris Wheel begins to start up and move again. 

Clementine nods. “I think we can find something to do with that time.”

Violet laughs and pulls Clementine closer, smirking when she appears caught off-guard. Only Clementine could look as cute as she does surprised. “I think so, too.” And she leans down to catch her lips in another kiss.

 


End file.
